1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device which includes a mold frame, and a method of assembling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advent of an information society has led to an increasing importance of liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices. Despite having some advantages with respect to price and performance, for example, cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), which have historically been used in various display devices, are becoming more and more unpopular due to their larger size and reduced portability in comparison with LCD devices. Specifically, the LCD devices are gaining popularity due advantages such as compact size, light weight and low power consumption, for example, as compared to CRTs. As a result, the LCD devices are considered as an increasingly attractive alternative to the CRTs.
In general, the LCD device includes an LCD panel for displaying images, a driver for driving the LCD panel, a backlight unit for illuminating the LCD panel, and a chassis unit for receiving and fixing the abovementioned components therein.
In a process of assembling the LCD device, the backlight unit is received in a lower receiving member and is covered with a mold frame, and then the LCD panel is mounted to the mold frame. An attaching member is disposed between the mold frame and the LCD panel to fix the LCD panel to the mold frame. A top chassis is then combined with the lower receiving member to fix the LCD panel therebetween.
Recently, LCD devices have been assembled without the top chassis to make the LCD devices thinner and lighter. Not providing the top chassis in the LCD device, however, causes the LCD panel to separate from the mold frame, since the LCD panel is not sufficiently fixed to the mold frame by the attaching member alone.